Vanishing Point
by candyazngirl
Summary: A spin off based off Meltdown. It is suggested that you read that before reading this fanfic. America invited Lithuania over to help him clean up, but Lithuania had picked up a picture that causes America to start to remember... Warning Character death


Vanishing Point – Lithuania

"Hey, man! Thanks for coming over to help me clean up," the blond, young hero said to his friend as he patted him on the back.

"I don't mind, Mr. America," Lithuania said as he moved to open one of the many doors in America's house. That door happened to lead to the storage room, so instantly America stopped Lithuania from twisting the knob with his hero-like reflexes. America's sky blue orbs widened in slight shock with what he did on instinct and he lowered his hand down to his side.

"It's the storage room," He said to Lithuania, reminding the dark haired man about how it was like when the man was at his house for a brief time. "I rather clean it out myself. Let's start somewhere else, okay bro?"

Lithuania gave a strained, but calm smile. He was curious what objects were in there, other than the years of dust, but he didn't question it any further. Instead he noticed something rather interesting.

"Mr. America," Lithuania said to catch the bubbly blonde's attention as he picked up a picture frame. "Who are the people in this picture?"

America took the small wooden frame from his hands. He glanced at the faces in the photo.

"What? You don't know who they are?" America asked with a bright smile as he remembers exactly who were in the picture at first glance. He just couldn't believe that Lithuania didn't remember! "How can you not know?"

"Well I see you Mr. America," Lithuania said, but he pointed at the tall, platinum haired man next to him. The scarf was neatly wrapped around his neck and he was smiling at the camera with America. Both of them were covered in battle wounds. It was the end of World War II at the Yalta meeting. They were heartily drinking Vodka with England.

"You're pulling my leg right? That's…" America said with a slight nervous laugh, but then he realized something. He didn't remember who it was either. "R…Ru…"

"You don't remember either, Mr. America?"

"No, I remember him," America said as his head started to hurt while he was searching through his memories for the man. He remembered several occasions of fighting with the individual and somehow he remembered his smug face, but he couldn't seem to place what his name was. "You should remember him too! You used to be around him a lot."

"Well, I remember the face," Lithuania admitted, but he looked rather confused. America was shocked. How could Lithuania forget this person? How could have America forget?

He thought he heard a knock on the door so he turned around. Amazingly, the front door was magically already open and there stood the tall nation.

"_Hello, Amerika-kun, can I talk to you…?" the blond haired man asked with a façade on his face. America didn't expect him to come over and looked at him._

"_Huh? What are you doing here?" America asked. There was always a reason with this man. He had known that for a while._

"_I heard that Lithuania is under your care…"_

_What? Lithuania hasn't been under America's care since after World War I. America's head started to hurt from trying to figure out what the taller man was trying to say. Was it another one of his mind games?_

"_Yeah…He's a hard worker, good personality…" America said without thinking. This felt oddly familiar. "It's great having him! Want me to get him?"_

"_Nyet, it's good that you two are getting along," he answered back with a smile that appeared to be more forced as time ticked by. He had a somewhat distant look in his eyes as he spoke again. "Lithuania hardly complains and always holds the pain in, so I was worried…"_

_He was worried?_

_America wanted to chuckle at the words, but the man continued to talk._

"_But it seems like the two of you are doing fine, so that's good," he continued with a relieved smile before putting his hands onto America's shoulders._

"_Russia?" America said out of surprise at sudden touch and how close that the other had gotten to his face._

_Ah! He remembered now, his name was Russia. How did he forget? It seemed that the two were awfully close for some reason, although it didn't seem to be entirely friendly._

"_Amerika-kun, that kid always worries about others before himself, a bit of a busybody," the Russian said with a worried look. It was a bit strange to see such an expression on that face. "So please be good to him from now on, okay?"_

_America almost smiled to himself. So, the Russian had a heart after all?_

"_He is my ex, after all," Russia said with a darken face creepily._

_No, never mind on what America just thought about him. He was still a creepy man and unusual. Before America could voice this the body of the Russian appeared to fade._

_A ghost?_

"Mr. America? Mr America?" Lithuania had cried out. America blinked and saw that the shorter man was clenching his shirt. Was everything a daydream, or was that a ghost that he saw?

"D-did you just see that?" America asked as he pointed at the entrance of his house that was closed now for some reason. He looked around for any trace of Russia being there. "Did you see Russia there?"

"Mr. Russia?" Lithuania asked. The name rolled on his tongue. It felt so familiar. "No, Mr. America, I didn't see anything."

"A-a-a ghost?" America said, but then he shook his head. Russia was still alive. He knew it, because the man was like a bear. He just couldn't remember his name for some reason, just like his brother, Ca…Ca…Canadia! He felt that was wrong, but he didn't spend too much time thinking about it. He must have been daydreaming. "No, I think I was remembering something."

"Really?" the other asked, worried about the other's health. "Maybe you're tired? You should rest."

"Hahaha, yeah I guess you're right!" America laughed out as went to the kitchen to sit down. Lithuania wasn't far behind. "Could you make me some coffee? That would be awesome if you did bro."

Lithuania only gave him a polite nod before getting out the coffee. America's place didn't change too much from the last time he was there, so he knew where everything was. While he brewing the cups of coffee a question escaped his mouth without much thinking involved.

"Mr. America, do you have dreams?"

"What brought this up?" America asked with a laugh. He thought the answer to the question would be obvious to the other.

"I was having a memory about someone telling me that his dream was to live in a warm place surrounded by sunflowers," Lithuania said as he poured the liquid into the cups. He served the cup to America. "It was actually quite a shock for me to hear it from him. I don't remember why, though…"

Ha, sunflowers sounded a lot like what America thought Russia would dream about. Was Lithuania remembering Russia, but still not remembering who he was? That was strange.

"Well it's obvious!" America said with a cheeky smile. He took a sip of the hot coffee. "I dream about being a hero-"

"_You're just not, Amerika," Russia's voice had said._

America heard the voice ring throughout his ears. He wanted to shout out that he was a hero! He was a hero! Of course he was!

"_There's no such thing as a hero in this world," the voice continued._

The cup of coffee cracked at first, but then burst out into pieces. The scorching hot liquid would have burned America's hand if he wasn't wearing his thick gloves, but it did happen to land where his vital regions were. He let out a shout. It was a very manly shout, mind you.

"Ah! Mr. America!" Lithuania shouted out as he panicked to get a towel and handed to America, who swiftly cleaned the mess off his pants. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't," America said. "It was just that damn Russia, you understand right?"

Ah, he forgot. Lithuania didn't remember who Russia was.

"I think you should lie down," Lithuania said, worried. "I'll clean while you rest."

America couldn't argue. He cleaned himself off and headed to his bedroom. He couldn't believe how he had acted. He put more work onto his bro! That was not cool. It was all Russia's fault!

He just couldn't figure out why there was a nagging feeling in his chest when he thought that.


End file.
